


Muffled Sobs

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Post-Episode: s01e09 Crystal Venom, Prompt Fill, Team as Family, past alforan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Allura is feeling dreadful after the events of Crystal Venom, and Coran wants to help.[Prompt 22: Muffled, from the other side of the door]





	Muffled Sobs

It hurts. It hurts so much.

She has lost him all over again.

Allura already missed her father so much it hurt, but at least she had the AI of him to talk to when she felt particularly sad. But now she doesn’t even have that.

She is alone all over again.

\---

The moment the threat is over, Allura leaves Coran and the Paladins and slips off to her quarters. In her room, she leans against the wall and slumps to the floor, and the sobs begin.

She cries until her throat hurts and her eyes burn, her whole body wracked with sobs as she cries.

She has to grieve all over again. Allura presses her hands over her face in an attempt to muffle her sobs, but that doesn’t stop them. She just cries, thinking about her father and wishing she never had to lose him.

\---

Allura jumps when she hears a knock at the door.

“Princess?” It is Coran, his voice muffled from trying to talk to her with the door in the way. “Princess, I know you’re in here. Are you all right?”

Allura sniffs. “N-Not really, Coran.”

“Are you crying? Please, Princess, I want to help. Let me in, please. Allura, I love you, and I loved Alfor too, and I know how much you are hurting. Let me help you.”

More tears spill down her face, but she opens the door. Coran rushes inside and crouches beside her, and immediately hugs her.

“It’s all right, Allura,” he whispers, and she realises that he is crying too. “It’s all right. We’re together.”


End file.
